


Day 5— Sadism/Masochism

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Biting, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Grinding, Masochism, Sadism, Scratching, mistress kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: House opens up to Cuddy about being a bigger masochist than he’s been letting on. Cuddy finds out she’s a bigger sadist than she thought.





	Day 5— Sadism/Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5!!! Sadism/Masochism+Huddy as requested by an anon. Also fills the Sado-Masochism square on my Season of Kink bingo card!!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cuddy asks, moving to straddle House.

House nods, then slips a pillow behind himself and relaxes against the headboard. “I’m sure, sweetheart. I told you, I like it. I’ll safeword if it gets to be too much.

Cuddy smiles and pecks House on the lips. “Okay.” She pulls back and her dominant persona falls into place. “I don’t think you addressed me properly.”

House bites back a laugh. “How am I supposed to be addressing you?”

“Brat,” she grumbles.

“You want me to call you a brat?” House asks coyly.

The frustration grows. “You know what to call me, baby.”

“Well, usually I call a woman in charge of me ‘mistress’, but you don’t seem to be in charge,” he replies. He gasps at the stinging pain on his right cheek that follows his remark, then moans softly.

The slap leaves a pleasant sound in Cuddy’s ears. “Do I seem in charge to you now, whore?”

House scoffs. “Not really.”

Cuddy slaps him again, this time across the other cheek. Her palms tingles. “What did you say? I’m not sure I heard right.”

House moans again, eyes fluttering shut and hips twitching. “Fuck off,” House breathes.

“Pathetic fucking slut,” Cuddy says, wrapping a hand around House’s neck. Her other hand settles on House’s side, nails pressed against his skin. “Listen, and listen good, baby,” she whispers in his ear. “I’m in charge of you. I own you. And I shouldn’t have to slap your pretty face to prove it.” She presses a kiss to his jaw. “Color?”

House’s breath hitches when Cuddy wraps one hand around his throat and has the other poised at his side. He whines softly, hips bucking up, waiting for her to drag her nails across his skin. “Green, fuck— _please_.”

Cuddy hums and drags her nails down House’s side, leaving bright red marks in her wake. “Now what do you say, baby?”

House moans and whimpers are Cuddy scratches him. “Mistress,” he breathes. “Mistress, please, more. Please, I need more pain, I need to cum, please mistress.”

Cuddy pulls back to kiss him, then moves off of House, ignoring his whine at the loss of contact. She spreads his legs, moving so that each of them has a thigh between the others’ legs. More like Cuddy has House’s thigh between hers while she has her knee almost close enough to brush against his hard-on.

House clenches the sheets between his fingers as Cuddy shifts, trying to rut forward for any kind of friction. He stops bucking his hips when Cuddy smacks his thigh, but the other leg twitches in response, jerking up and pressing against Cuddy’s cunt through her panties.

Cuddy bites her lip and tries to resist the urge to roll her hips. She’s suddenly aware of just how wet she is. Maybe she’s more of a sadist than she thought.

“You’re hard,” she says, trying to take the focus off herself. It doesn’t work.

“You’re wet,” House replies, moving his thigh a bit.

Cuddy shudders. “Shut up,” She all but growls, leaning forward. She presses kisses to House’s neck as she drags her nails down his other side, feeling him shiver. Without warning, she bites down on his shoulder.

“Fuck,” House cries out, hips bucking against nothing. Without thinking, he settles his hands on Cuddy’s hips and pulls them down, rolling his hips so his thigh moves against her cunt. He can feel her soaking through her panties.

Cuddy buries her face in House’s neck and whimpers, rutting against his thigh. She digs her nails into his biceps as she does so, letting her dominance melt away for the most part.

House chuckles. “That’s quite a one-eighty, _mistress_.”

Cuddy groans. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
